The Void of the Mind
by AsherMstrImmortalis
Summary: The spell was supposed to bring the familiar back to its prime once the pact was made. However, like a computer program, it only does its task and does not think of it causing any errors until it gets in the way later. When a seemingly-mere boy is summoned, what will happen once the runes try to affect him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a little side project going on right here. I guess you can all this -practice- for my other fanfic, Familiars from Erinn. I don't really have much to say about this.. So, let's begin.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Familiar of Zero._**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Asher Evans, a normal 18-year-old teenager from New York City. I suppose that I'm normal, considering that I've been living a life that millions of others are living as well. However, the only difference for me is my A-average student grades. and how I've apparently become a valedictorian (or at least a candidate) in my class in my high school. I doubt millions of others get to experience the praise and the pressure of that, but I digress. I also had taken martial arts (this city can be very dangerous if it wanted to). I also, for fun, used some spare money and time to get myself weapons training. The result was my knowledge of using a staff and singleand dual-wield eskrima sticks. I'm slightly muscular from all the working out that I've been doing as a result from my training, but I don't have such a large build. I guess I am sort of handsome, not that I pay attention to it. And, yes ladies, I am also single. Not that you may find me now. Hah hah hah.<em>

_So, you'd think I would have a life of success the moment I graduate and get out of college, right? Well, I would've... that is, if certain events didn't happen, such as a green portal appearing out of thin air with a voice that only I was able to hear. At the time, I thought I was hallucinating from dehydration since I was walking home from a class, but just to humor my own imagination, I actually walked towards what I thought was an imaginary oval. I was then sucked into it without any warning whatsoever, and thus I find myself in one of the most ridiculous situations ever._

_I wonder if I can actually make an original story using this as the introduction…_ I thought as I stared at the scene before me. A rather large group of children with creatures of all kinds and an older man with glasses stood before me, all of them except one student and a teacher snickering at the one student. Said student had long pink hair and had a head only level to me because of how I stopped myself on one knee in the process of getting up. Yes, she was that short, in fact shorter than anyone in this area. And that brings me to the issue I have right about now: Where the blood-soaked Protestant Hell am I?

I'm nowhere near the City, that's for sure, because I see no traces of modern technology. All that I see are grass, teenagers in capes, shirts, slacks and skirts (depending on the gender), and various animals, including those that should not exist at all. I also see a castle, so perhaps I'm in Britain or somewhere in Europe? Maybe those imaginary creatures are just robots within artificial skin to look like dragons and… an eye. But how did I even get across the Atlantic Ocean to begin with without even waking up? Hell, I'm still in my clothes from when I was last conscious- a black jacket over a black Ecko Unlimited T-shirt, with a pair of blue jeans and gray sneakers- and yet I had no scent of a plane's interior or the stench of a ship on me… Maybe a little bit of burnt material, but nothing to indicate that I was actually transported in a sort of vehicle that would be able to get me to another continent.

Looking at the students, I can tell by how the small girl in front of me was pretty much enraged as everyone else, save the teacher, laughed. A frown spread across my face as I witnessed the scene of a person being ridiculed by virtually everyone else, but faltered slightly as the adult spoke something that silenced. The reason, though, was a mix of confusion as to what they were saying and the fact that at least somebody got them to stop, however mostly the former. While it does sound somewhat like French, there were a lot of terms that were unfamiliar to me. Ah, if only I had taken a more commonly used language over Latin of all things, but my interests got the better of me, I suppose.

Huh? The laughter seemed to die down as the snickering students and the teacher watched the girl turn to me. What does she want now? Well, she's leaning quite close... I furrow my eyebrows as a small wooden stick (Don't get any ideas, mate.) was lightly tapped onto my forehead as she was mumbling something quietly. Again, she spoke in some sort of other language. Hm... I've never actually taken French class, but hearing the accents and times and the syllables from the little of what I've heard from the classes as I passed by, the language does sound similar to what everyone here has been speaki-

I blinked and looked at the pink haired girl. She just kissed me on the lips. While anyone would find the sight amusing (I'm sure the kids behind her dying of laughter are), I just find it confusing. First off, that's my first kiss. Second... Why would she even kiss me...?

I suddenly grasped my hand and squeezed it. "Goddamn, what the hell?!" I yelled at the people in front of me as I felt a painful burning sensation in my left hand. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain continued for what seemed like hours. "Argh!" I grit my teeth, falling to the floor. For an odd reason, the burning ran up my arm, entering into my brain. I cried out again, my head splitting from another wave of pain. My mind soon went blank and I could feel myself losing consciousness...

...

_Eventually, while he was surrounded, the man stabbed the ground, causing ice suddenly spread out from the sword and freezing his enemies. Almost immediately, the scenery was lost in an ice mist produced by the move. Even the sky became a black void._

_I opened my eyes on a grassland that stretched as far as the eye can see. I held a sword in my right hand and a harness on the other. I look behind me, seeing an army that follow my every order. Looking forward was an opposing army, just waiting for its commander to yell out the starting word. Simultaneously, the enemy commander and I yelled "Charge!", causing both armies to run forward and clash._

_Despite how valiantly my allies fought, they began to fall by the enemy's blade or arrow, or maybe even a stray spell. The enemy was as endless as the grass that slowly became stained with blood, and my army slowly dwindled until I was the only one left._

_I was surrounded, my horse was long lost in the chaos of this massive battle. My enemies all teamed up against me- one man facing off against an entire army of endless men. I still fought, not even taking a possibility of being able to surrender peacefully. My sword found its way through many, my free hand launching projectiles of ice and flame. I dodged most of the attacks that came after me, but it was soon apparent that even I had my limits..._

_Cursing my luck, I grabbed my sword and stabbed it into the ground. I felt my body being drained of its energy as it fed into my ultimate attack. Almost immediately my grassy surroundings became a frigid wasteland, the grass blue with frost and ice pillars rising from the ground, eternally trapping the members of the enemy army._

_I groaned, falling to one knee. I placed a hand on the ground to support my pose as I panted to catch my breath. Eventually, I looked up and, with my blurring vision, I saw a near-dead man reflected by the ice pillar in front of him. A set of torn clothes, originally a green hooded cloak, brown pants, and a dark green shirt designed to help camouflage myself in the forest, were now red with a mix of my and my enemies' blood. My left eye was closed, maybe from the pain that I've been somehow numbed to. My other eye was barely opened, showing an icy blue pupil. My hair, instead of having normal black hair, had a silver color to it as well as a messy do, as if unmaintained because of a lack of consideration for it._

_Suddenly, the ice shattered as someone charged at me, a sword brandishing as it prepared to pierce into my flesh..._

...

I woke up with a gasp. "Where... Where am I...?"

"You passed out after we sealed the pact." Someone stated. I turned my head, only to see the pink-haired girl from earlier. "As for why we can now talk, you can thank Professor Colbert for casting a translation spell while you were unconscious." She stared at me with that sort of disgusted look in her eyes. Was it something I did?

"Come on. I'll get you to my room, since you seem fine now." The girl said coldly. Furrowing my eyebrows at her, I decided to humor her and go along with her. It seems that, everywhere I turn, it was like Medieval Times as an amusement park, and this is part of a line for one of the rides that begin in a castle. Eventually, I was brought to one of many locked wooden doors as she got out a set of keys. Putting them into the lock, the girl walked inside and I, out of curiosity of what came next, followed her.

The next thing I knew, however, my vision was all black. "Hey!" I said and found my voice muffled. I reached up and pulled down the clothes that covered my face, only to see the pink-haired girl being stripped down into her panties. She didn't even have a bra. I immediately turn my head, growling at her. "What the hell is this?"

"Do the laundry, and wake me up in the morning." The girl responded coldly as she put on a nightgown.

"And who are you to tell me to do that? You can't do it yourself, or at least ask?" I glared at the arrogant girl in front of me, who turned and glared back.

"I'm Louise Francoise De La Valliere. I am a noble and you are a commoner, and I am also your master because I'm the one who summoned you here I have every right to command you what to do." Louise answered. "Is that clear, Familiar?"

"I have a name, you know. It's Asher." I growled angrily. "I don't care about your nobility or the fact that you are my self-proclaimed 'master'. If you want this done, then you can at least ask me kindly."

"You are a familiar. My. Familiar. You're no different than a dog or a cat or a bird. You're just an animal." Louise told me with a tone of finality. "Now wake me up in the morning and get that laundry done!"

"... No." I said and glared at her, putting the clothes on a nearby table. "I'm not an animal that you order around. If you think I'm simply just that, then find an animal that would act as your familiar." I turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door along the way. Honestly, it's our first conversation and she had the audacity to just tell me to go and do laundry without even asking my name. No, she was even arrogant enough to flat out say that I was no more than just an animal. That alone warrants more than me just walking out the bloody door. I sighed, trying to calm myself down as I walked through the labyrinth of hallways in what would most likely be the castle I saw when I first arrived in this place.

It was after a few minutes of aimless walking that I stumbled across a scene that reminded me of that one friend of a skirt chaser. In one of the intersections of the many hallways of this castle was what I assumed to be a rest area, with a fountain in the center that had places for people to sit on. There sat two people, a brunette and a blonde-haired boy. The boy himself reminded me of that friend... Maybe it was his hairstyle and his open shirt that slightly revealed his chest, no doubt to aid him in his efforts to swoon the girl. Yes, that's it… Hopefully he won't be as annoying as that kid.

"Of course, Katie. I would love to have your souffle." The blonde said, gently smiling at the now-beaming girl.

"Alright, then, Guiche. I'll bring them to you tomorrow at your table." 'Katie' grinned. "Is that alright?"

"Of course."' Guiche' still made that smile. However, because of how they were positioned, I was in the blonde's sight. The smile faded as he looked at me. "Aren't you the Zero's familiar?" He asked, now staring at me. I stared back, indifference written all over my face.

"I don't know who you mean." I said, honestly. However, it might have been the tone of my voice, my facial expression, or my words, but Guiche scowled at how I responded.

"The short girl with the pink hair?" Katie suggested.

"Oh... " I shrugged. "There was… a sort of conversation we had about that."

"What do you mean by that?" Katie's eyes widened in curiosity. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was rudely interrupted by the blonde boy.

"That would be enough, Katie." Guiche said, glaring at me. "I'm sure the Zero's familiar has to do something for the Zero, even if he can't do anything."

"Yes, such as talking to people less egotistical than you..." I grumbled as I turned and walked away from the fountain to let the two have their time alone.

... I do hope that Katie is into sadism and Guiche has low pain tolerance and is completely terrified of S&M, because I swear...

After a few minutes of aimless walking I looked out the window after stopping for a break. _My God…_ I thought as I stared at the sight I regretted seeing. There were two moons in the sky, and surrounding this castle was an expanse of green that would be impossible due to the resource consumption of my world, as well as the amount of space that human civilization had taken. But still though,** two moons?** "Where… the hell… am I…?" I muttered, leaning against the wall and slumping down into a sitting position. I think I miss the trash-smelling, crowded streets and sidewalks of New York already….

"KYA!" I feel something hit my legs, and almost immediately I reached out in an instinct and grabbed someone's arm, redirecting their fall so that they would fall onto me instead of the stone floor. I looked at the person I had accidentally tripped and managed to save from impacting the hard surface of the floor. It was a girl with the first normally-colored hair (seriously, it's like someone took a rainbow and randomly put pieces of it on everyone's head here), though she seemed to be in an apron of sorts. A maid. "O-oh!" She stuttered and blushed uncontrollably and stood up. She offered a hand to help me stand up, which I took. "I-I'm sorry for troubling you like that!" The maid bowed frantically, and honestly I was somewhat amused by how silly it looked.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged. "I was sitting down and letting my legs stick out, so it's my fault."

"Ah. I see." The maid sighed in relief. When she looked up, she had that look of recognition on her face. "Oh, are you that human familiar Ms. Valliere had summoned that everyone's been talking about?"

I sighed, placing a hand on my hip. "What is a familiar that I keep hearing, though? The little girl that I've been arguing with kept calling me her familiar and herself my master."

"A familiar is supposed to be a servant…" The maid answered, sighing. "If anything, since she had summoned you and made a contract with you, she has every right to order you around."

"A contact? That's supposed to be, in a basic form, an agreement between two people. If anything, I was pulled into all of this place and forced into this 'contract'." I placed a hand on my forehead, sighing myself. Already I can tell how screwed up this place is…

"Well... I can't help you with that.. If it makes you feel better though, you aren't alone when it comes to things like this.." The stranger looked at me and let a small smile of reassurance appeared. I guess it worked, since I began to smile back.

"Thanks." I held out my hand to the dark-haired girl, offering a handshake. "What's your name? Mine is Asher"

The girl took it, smiling. "My name is Siesta."

"Hm... Well, Siesta..." I began, looking around. Honestly, it just occurred to me how utterly lost I am. "Do you mind if you can show me the layout of this place?" I looked at her for an answer.

"Of course. Just follow me." Siesta smiled at me and walked in front of me. I smiled back and followed behind the maid, looking around as I take in my new surroundings. Pretty soon, she led me back to the girls' dorms where she dropped me off. I thanked her and left her with a goodnight, though it wouldn't be for me. Apparently, my 'master' had been very forgetful and locked the door to her room. Great, as if I needed another reason to strongly dislike her.

Sighing, I sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall near the door to her room. I've slept in more uncomfortable places before, like in the airport. It didn't feel too good when I woke up, but I think my body had gotten used to things like this already. I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the wall, letting my tired brain sleep from a day of putting up with large amounts of stress.

...

_I saw blackness. Every direction, nothing. What was this place? Where am I? Why am I here?_

_These questions seemed to come from inside me, yet I hear those words echo around me. I look around, hoping that it might change somewhat. Nothing._

_Suddenly, a small blue orb entered my view. I furrowed my eyes as it began to circle me, as if it was inspecting me. I couldn't help but stare as it continued to circle me..._

_Finally, it stopped in front of me. It made no movements for a small while. I honestly didn't know what it was really doing. Toying with me, maybe...? But when I reached out for it, it slowly floated to my hand. I brought it closer to inspect it more closely, however I noticed it floating closer and closer to my body. Soon, it just... Sunk into my chest. I almost immediately shivered, as if I was outside in the winter._

_However, that feeling soon faded as I saw what was in the end of my last dream: the result of one of the silver-haired boy's ice attacks. This time, the ice in front of me wasn't shattered, and I could see my reflection. Instead of the silver-haired boy, I saw... __**Me**__._

* * *

><p><strong>This story won't be my first priority when it comes to choosing between the two fanfics that I'm writing. So this'll most likely update more slowly than Familiars from Erinn. If anything, I'm just writing this because I have nothing that I actually want to do. XD Welp, see you later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, maybe I'm putting my other fic on hiatus, considering I want to try Count Mott's fight in here first before going to do it in Familiars from Erinn. That being said, I'm still sadistically enjoying beating Guiche in his duel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Familiar of Zero, but Asher is still my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>Trees, everywhere. Forests, usually my safe haven, give me incredible misfortune. I had to encounter one of <em>them _here. I hear growling behind me, and I immediately turned around, drawing my sword from the sheath, and slashed the shadow wolf that tried to pounce on me. The being dissipated, as if it were smoke. I turned my head, looking for more of those things, and found someone crouching low within the shadows. I swung my arm, releasing the paper tags that were within my grasp, letting it all fly towards the person._

_He ducked low, letting them all explode in a mix of ice and flame, and charged right at me with a sword of shadows in hand. I responded with creating an ice blade of my own, clashing it with my attacker's sword. He smirked, his red eyes staring into mine. I stared into the face that looked all too similar to my own, only twisted by the darkness it was created from._

_I leapt back at the same time he spawned a second sword and swung. He smirked, a slim arm of shadow rising from the ground beneath his feet and lunging for my face. I ducked down as well, grunting as I sent my ice sword at him. It was too late for him to react, as I could see him trying to step back in a vain attempt to dodge the lethal projectile. It pierced his chest, causing his body to almost immediately dissipate like the shadow beast before him. A clone!_

_I frantically looked around, trying to pinpoint my opponent. However, I took too long and heard a step from my side. I turned around and ended up having to lean back, the javelin of darkness narrowly missing where my chest was. However, I lost my balance and fell backwards. I mentally curse, knowing how much of a horrible position I would be in if I don't try to recover quickly…_

"Tch!" I brought my hands up as soon as I hit the wooden floor in a guard. I blinked, staring at what I could see. Louise… in her uniform, having just opened the door. What…? Was I dreaming…? No… it looked too real. Way too real…

I shook my head, sitting up with a groan. I guess the position I chose to sleep in wasn't exactly the best for my body…

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" My 'Master' asked with that type of holier-than-thou face.

"What? To surrender my freedoms despite being from a country founded for the idea?" I growled.

"Hmph. I guess you'll need more punishment." She growled. "Familiar, expect yourself to sleep outside my room for the week."

"Are you going to keep acting like that?" I spun my body smoothly into a cross-legged sitting position. "Because you'll never gain my respect as anything that way, other than how persistent you are at trying to assess your 'dominance' over me as my 'master.'" I stared into her eyes as I said this. Honestly, she's acting like a little child who thinks she is the queen of the world…

"Grrrr...!" The girl grit her teeth as she tried to make a comeback. I continued to stare at her, with a more stoic expression. "Well, if you're going to act that way then you won't have breakfast with me today!"

"..." I slowly stand up, staring at her in the eyes as I do so. Now she's ticked me off.. "Good. I rather not eat with horrible company such as you." I smirked.

Her eye's widened at my remark, and her face became even more red. I suppressed the urge for my face to have a larger smirk than it already had. "Well, then you can go without breakfast for a week then!"

"All the more reason I should be happy." I chuckled, crossing my arms. "Are you done yet?" Oh, a troll can only manage to go so far... But I think I can go a bit farther. It doesn't help my position though.

"... You can wait out in the courtyard," the girl spoke in a bitter tone. "Along with the rest of the familiars, while I eat breakfast." She turned and walked downstairs, and I simply followed her. I assume it's the courtyard near the dining hall, then. It's a good thing I took that tour with Siesta..

I looked around suddenly. "Crap. I guess I should've paid attention to where I was going." I quietly muttered, trying to get my bearings. I must've taken the wrong turn while I tried to remember where each of these damned hallways lead to., as ironic as it does sound. Oh well.. this hallway, I think I know. I can possibly get to the courtyard on my own from here…

"Oh? Well if it isn't the Zero's infamous familiar." I hear from behind me. I turn around, only to see two women. The larger one, in more ways than one, had brown skin and red hair, with her uniform tightly clinging to her body, which seemed to have an excellent figure. She wore a smirk with a hint of sexual appeal. If anything, I'd mark her as one of _those_ kinds of girls. The fact that her blouse was unbuttoned in a way to reveal just some of her chest didn't help my opinion of her at all. The smaller one, however, had a more modest appearance. Most noticeably, the smaller girl was very short in height (not as short as my 'master'), and had a pair of glasses. Her eyes seemed glued to a book in her hands. "Did she send you out for more errands, like last night?"

"... Were you stalking me?" I blinked and stared at the red-head.

"Eh? No." The girl, or maybe woman, was taken aback. "Tabitha here saw you through one of the windows with a maid. I just guessed you were sent out to do some sort of task by the Zero."

"You mean my so-called 'master'." I tilted my head. Wait… I faced Tabitha, who was the smaller girl. "You were stalking me?" I stared at her now.

"I took my familiar out to practice riding on her." The girl sighed, her eyes going back to the book. "Coincidence."

"Oh." I nodded. When some stranger is following you in the city, your first presumption was that he or she is going to steal something from you or kidnap you. I guess that instinct carried over into this place….

"So, I'm sure than even someone like you has a name." The red-head purred. "Even someone as _dashing _as you cannot walk around without a name..."

"Asher Evans." I shrugged. "At least you are the second person to ask me my name. My 'master' just calls me 'familiar.' What's yours?"

"I am Kirche Von Zerbst, my runic name being Kirche the Ardent." She smiled, her hand stuck out. I took it and smiled at her, shaking her hand. At least this one knows how to be polite… "This, here, is Tabitha." She pointed at the smaller girl. The said girl glanced at me, as if her eyes spoke- and I'm pretty sure that they did- before going back to the book. I nodded to her politely and looked at Kirche.

"Well, then. I better be going, then." I say. "Apparently, for not following my 'master', I have to wait outside in the courtyards." I sighed and shook my head.

"Really? What for?" Kirche raised an eyebrow.

"Well, refusing to do her laundry like a butler and refusing to follow her in general." I shrugged and casually added, "Also for insulting her. I think she's mad." I smirked.

"Familiar!"

"Oh, speak of the devil." I turned around to the source of the noise, rolling my eyes as I stared at the little girl. She may be cute and all, but she's beginning to really get on my nerves. "And ye shall come."

"Oh, hello, Valliere." Kirche smirked at the pink-haired girl. So Valliere is her name?

"Familiar, what are you doing with that Zerbst?!" Valliere growled at me.

"Oh, just having a small, casual conversation and getting to know each other." I stared at Louise with a bored expression. "Unlike with someone I know."

"Oh, yes. I believe the topic was how much she had paid for your employment." Kirche chuckled.

"Don't go there." Both me and Valliere growled at the same time almost immediately. We glanced at each other before staring at Kirche once more.

"Seriously. If you think you can joke around like that, remember that I'm the one who was pulled into this place without any opportunity to protest or prepare, nor was I able to comprehend what was going on and what would happen to me until its too late."

"And if you think a Valliere would take even a jest about defiling such a sacred ritual, then you've sunk into a new level, Zerbst!" Simultaneously we turned and walked off…

"... Wow. They made up quickly." Kirche could be barely heard as she muttered those words. True, but an enemy of my enemy is my friend… even though it should've been the other way around.

"... As for aiding me by standing up against Zerbst…" Valliere muttered, still looking directly forwards. "... you can go to the kitchens and ask the servants for breakfast. But only for today, got that?" She hissed the question, glaring at me. I sighed. How long is she going to act like she's in contro-

"Fine. I'll take what I can get." I muttered, placing a hand on my noticeably groaning stomach. What? How can I resist a forced authority on me if I'm already suffering? But then again… maybe I shouldn't have taken the offer.

"Good." Surprisingly, we're already at the hall. Maybe I should take another tour with Siesta, just in case my mental map isn't right… Oh well. The hall was long and, if I dare say it, it resembled that of the dining hall in Hogwarts, minus the podium, from which Dumbledore and other staff members would speak from to the people within the hall, as well as the large window since there are multiple smaller ones along the walls. Maybe it's just a lighter version of Hogwarts then.

I immediately left Valliere entered the hall, looking around. Finally, I saw a doorway in which servants entered and exited. Maybe I can ask one of the servants there… I thought as I walked through the doorway. Fortunately, it was a kitchen bustling with servants as they struggled to keep up with the large buffet for the sea of students in the kitchen. "Um… Excuse me." I ask one of the nearest maids. Wait a minute… She looks familiar… "Siesta?"

"Oh? Oh!" Siesta blinked as she turned around, looking at me. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, Valliere told me I can get some food for breakfast from here, so…" I scratched my head, stepping away from the doorway to get out of the already-busy servants.

"You mean Louise, right?" Siesta smiled. Ah, so that was what her name? I guess that Valliere's her last name.. I probably didn't hear Kirche say 'the Valliere' and just heard 'Valliere'... "Well, just sit at one of the empty tables, and then I'll get Marteau to cook you something." Very fortunate indeed… I mentally sighed, feeling my stomach cheer for joy as it learned that food was on its way. Boy, was this morning worth it. The bowl of soup didn't look much but the chef, Marteau I believe, was an excellent cook. Heck, even with the rush of replacing food from the buffet, the chef still managed to cook up an excellent bowl of soup just for me.

"That is an excellent meal, Marteau." I sighed as I finished the last spoonful I can get into my stomach, smiling at the chef with a hearty laugh.

"Anything for a fellow servant!" He smiled. "After all, we do have to stick together when it comes to nobles."

"Amen to that." I chuckled before facing Siesta, Marteau having left the table to clean the bowl that had my breakfast. Despite it being a Medieval time period, chefs here do still have good sense of taste. "Now… Is there anything I can do to repay you, Siesta?" I tilt my head.

"N-no, that's alright…" I could see her faintly blush at my question… a bit more than what other girls would've…

"Are you sure? I'm more than happy to help you in anything you need. You've helped me twice already, after all." Her blush grew more and I can see her tongue being bit. What exactly is she thinking….?

"Uh… Well, today is the day that students are supposed to get to know their familiars." She finally spoke after a series of stutters. "And… the students will want the servants to pass out tea and other snacks…"

"Well, as long as its bearable, I'm good." I shrug. I've never been a waiter myself, but I guess I can see how well I can be one.

"T-thanks, Asher." Siesta smiled and ran off in a hurry. What's gotten into her…?

…

I don't know what the hell's more tiring. Fighting physical fatigue during a gauntlet of sparring after having to do so many forms or fighting my growing impatience as I have to take all of this… rudeness from these little brats. Honestly, they see me and treat me like dirt. Hell, its like I'm dealing with a thousand Louises. 'Servant, get over here and refill my cup!' 'Servant, my table needs more snacks!' I mean, I know that I'm a very high rank in my school, but I never had to deal with the problem of instructing… So this must be how instructors feel in their minds. I thought as I placed another tray of snacks on a table.

"Hey! Servant!" I hear for about the 1500th time today. I turned around and saw… "Oh, it's you. The Zero's familiar." Great. It's Mr. Pickup lines from last night.

"And you as well." I muttered, approaching the table.

"Hmph. I'll ignore that remark for now, since you've already made up for it by amusing me with the idea that you're working with the servants now!" Guiche smirked at me. I stared at him for a second, thinking what can I use to make a comeback.

"Guiche, do you know him?" A blonde girl with curly hair right next to him asked, staring at him.

"Ah, yes. I was taking a walk with Verdandi. There is nothing to worry about, my dear Montmorency." Guiche smiled and pet the mole right next to him. How fitting for someone like him. Wait, he wasn't making his rounds. And did he just call her my dear? Oh hell, no. First those types of girls and now…

I sighed and smiled at Guiche. "Sir, I believe that your memory has betrayed you. I specifically remember you meeting me while you were talking with a girl… Katie, I believe her name was."

"E-eh? Guiche, is that true?" The blonde girl asked Guiche. She had a mix of confusion and surprise. I think I also spot a hint of anger in her eyes... "You were talking to that 1st year?"

"O-of course not, my dear Montmorency!" Guiche smiled, just barely dodging the bullet. Damn. "I believe that it is the Zero's familiar who is mistaken." I can tell he is hiding a smirk under that 'sweet smile.' Looking around, I spot a certain brunette.

"Huh. Well, if you don't believe me, why don't I get Katie herself?" I smirked and walked off without warning. "Good morning, Ms. Katie." I bowed to the brunette.

"Oh? It's you from last night." Katie smiled. She was carrying a basket of bread. "Have you seen Guiche anywhere, by any chance?"

"He's at that table." I pointed to the table where I just left from.

"Ah. Thank you." Katie readjusted her grip on the basket. "May I have your name?"

"Asher. Asher Evans." I smiled and bowed to her. I walked off to a nearby empty table, sitting down as I watched it all unfold. Katie approached the table and began to address Guiche. Montmorency and Katie soon clashed before turning onto the panicking Guiche. Eventually, a satisfying slap resounded throughout the courtyard, causing all the other students to watch as Guiche was dumped by two girls simultaneously. I laughed, though I tried not to laugh so hard. However, it failed, but only after everyone else began to laugh at the humiliated two-timer.

"You...!" I hear his voice as he began to approach me. I sighed and leaned back, looking up at him. "How dare you make two girls cry?!" He had a red face, some from anger, some from embarrassment, but most from the probably-still stinging slaps on both sides of his face.

"I didn't, to be honest." I tilt my head. "You're the one that's been two-timing them." If anything, I just helped speed up what was coming to the guy. If it was later in your life when you might have more girls, I'd doubt he'd live. I smirked, grabbing a nearby tea cup from the empty table and sipping it. Huh. Even if I didn't like tea, this is actually pretty good...

"But you're the one who revealed it to them!"

"That still doesn't make me at fault."

"Do you want to bet?" He growled. I raise an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel!" The crowd gasped at the declaration.

"... So a fight." I didn't show any reaction. You see, when it comes to public schools and cities, there's an increased chance of getting into a fight. That's where my lessons pay off, I suppose.

"You can put it that way, commoner." Guiche growled. "So, do you accept?"

"Sure. I'll humor you. When and where?" I stared at Guiche in the eyes.

"The Vestri Court, in half an hour!" Guiche said before walking off, no doubt to treat his physical wounds. I sighed, finishing the cup of tea. I need to ask Siesta who makes this, because it's seriously that good.

"FAMILIAR!" Oh, come on! I can't enjoy one moment of peace around here?! I turned around to see Louise and a horrified Siesta. "Come with me, now." She glared at me.

"Why?" I tilt my head. "Where are we going?"

"To Guiche and apologize. If we're quick enough, he'll let you off the hook!" She grabs my hand, causing me to instinctively pull it back.

"I won't apologize to that idiot." I glared at her.

"You... You don't understand, Asher!" Siesta cried out. "Guiche is a noble! He has magic!"

"A commoner like you can't win against a noble!" Louise grit her teeth. "I don't want you to get beat up and maybe die over something like this!"

"... I'll be damned if I back down now." I growled. "Even if I'll lose, there is nothing for me to lose. I'm glad that you somewhat care about me, Louise, but this is something I have to do."

"Ugh, you stupid familiar!" Louise glared at me. "This isn't possible for you to win!"

"Nothing is an impossibility." I stared at her. "Personally, I won't back down just because he has magic. I've refused to back down at the threat of an entire gang once before, and I'll be damned to back down now."

"... Fine, but see how I care if you get beaten to the inch of your life!" I sighed, looking at Siesta. She stared at me for a few moments as if I was a monster and ran away. Goddamnit...

...

"So, you've followed through." Guiche smirked, in his hand a rose.

"I don't half-ass my fights." I responded, my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

"Heh. I'll teach you a lesson on disrespecting your superiors." Guiche declared. I brought my hands out of my pockets, stepping forward slightly.

"And I'll teach you not to pin the blame on an innocent person." I muttered, bending my knees slightly as I put my hands up in a fighting stance, my left foot forward and my front, or left, hand near my gut with my rear hand high near my face.

"Hmph. I am Guiche de Gramont, also known as Guiche the Bronze." He swings the rose, letting a petal fall to the ground. Where it landed, a brown suit of armor rose from the ground. "Thus, my Bronze Valkyrie should be sufficient." He smirked, hearing the crowd 'oo'ed' and 'aaaahh'ed.'

"Too afraid to fight with your own hands?" I smirked at Guiche.

"Nobles have no need to use such barbarian methods." Guiche declared. "Now then, Bronze Valkyrie, attack!"

The suit of armor charged at me, it's fist reared back for a punch. While bronze is metal, it's still weak. Hell, iron is harder than it; ask the Romans. It's still light and hallow though, so it has a lot of momentum, but it can't change it's momentum that easily. So I did the most sensible thing I can do: step forward with my rear foot and lift my front, extending it into a quick and powerful step-sidekick. Almost immediately, the metal bends because of the force of the kick clashing with the momentum of the armor. I bring back my foot, lightly placing it on the ground as the armor fell apart. I smirked as the crowd gasped at my victory over the thing of magic, with literally my bare hands.

"So much for that Valkyrie you treasured." I smirked. "Is that really what you have?" I know I have this confident face on, but that kick actually hurt my foot. Metal hurts, like _bad. _

"Tch! I will not lose to a noble like you!" Guiche muttered as two more Bronze Valkyries spawned at the cost of one petal each. They both charged at me, their fists raised once more. I step to the side to dodge the first Valkyrie, letting it run past me. I sidestepped the second Valkyrie, grabbing its arm and pushing its shoulder to guide it between me and the first. Because the first Valkyrie was already following up with a punch, the one in my grip was forced to take the attack. I then pushed the Valkyrie into the other, forcing them to stumble backwards and away from me.

"You know, if this is your so-feared magic that you wield, then I won't have trouble with you." I smiled at Guiche, despite two more Valkyries being summoned. Honestly, they can't take much hits, can they? They're pretty hollow as well, more than I expected, so that's another advantage for me.

One of them decides to charge at me once more, throwing a punch. I block it, stepping to my left and into a spin back-fist. I look at the other one, who began to slowly approach me. I smirk at the sight, and the thing tries throwing a kick, as if it would help. I easily block it with my shin, stepping forward with a punch to its head. It gets knocked back, allowing me to continue with a cross to its 'stomach'. As it continues to stumble back, I charged at it and jumped, extending my foot into a flying side kick, nailing its head. The suit of armor finally falls backward, crumbling into pieces.

I turned to the blonde, smirking. "Well? Anything else?" The blonde glared at me, trying to think of ways to attack me no doubt.

"Asher, behind you!" I hear a female voice cry out. I turned around, my arms raised to defend myself. Crap, I didn't make sure two of the Valkyrie didn't break! My eyes followed their instinct to blink as I saw a glimpse of a Valkyrie about to attack me.

_"Frigid winds, I command thee to become my blade!" I watched as the air around my extended right hand froze, ice forming in my grasp into the shape of the sword. It completed its formation just in time to block a sword strike from a sword of rock and stone. It's wielder smirked, leaping back into a stance. "Good job, Asher." He muttered. "You've improved quite a lot... but I want to see more of your potential..." I stepped back, glaring at my attacker. I know he was training me, but is this really necessary while I'm talking to someone? Disregarding the thought, I suddenly stepped forward, slashing horizontally across the waist. It was blocked by the brown sword, but sadly it broke, causing the _Valkyrie to fall apart, apparently unable to react quickly enough. I blinked and held my head for a second. What was that just now...? Whatever I did, it must've caused a lot of surprise within the crowd. I looked at my hand, which I just noticed was gripping something. A sword of ice?

"Guiche, you know that lethal duels are prohibited!" Louise called out, her voice showing concern over me. I sighed, facing the blonde as he spawned 5 more Bronze Valkyries, all armed with knight's swords of bronze. I can't think about it now. Blonde here is just too stubborn to give up.

"Only between nobles! Commoners are free game!" Guiche shouted as he sent his weapons at me. My body moved on its own once again, though I can feel it was out of instinct rather than just me seeing something else. I spun and slashed through the first Valkyrie, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline as I sped forward, faster than I could even imagine, and sliced the second down the middle. I sense the third Valkyrie about to lunge, so I stepped back to dodge the sneak attach and swung my arm, separating the helmet from the breastplate. As I did so, I can see my left hand glowing as it held onto the blade. I don't know why, but these runes... Are they giving me instructions on how to use this...? I'll have to check on it later. ..

I hear the clang of moving metal and ducked under a swing, kicking my leg out and forcing the Valkyrie to fall onto its 'face.' I followed up with a stab, causing it to lay still and allow gravity to show that it has broken apart, with the magic that kept it intact now gone. With just one Valkyrie left, Guiche had apparently decided to put it between him and myself, as if that would help. I turned the suit of armor, casually twirling the sword in my hand. I don't know about you, but the added agility and dexterity and skill with the sword really does make me feel cocky. So, I grabbed my ice sword in a back-handed grip and, with a smirk, threw the sword, tip first, at the last suit of bronze in my way, causing it to freeze over once the sword impaled it's chest plate.

As the ice suddenly shattered with a single touch my of palm, along with the Valkyrie, I see Guiche, dropping to his knees in horror with his mouth wide open. "H-how...? You were just a commoner..." He muttered in an audible volume. I had the sudden need to smirk, just looking at the face that he wore. However, I kept that urge down, since the battle is already done.

"Because despite me being able to dispatch your first few Valkyries so quickly, you were stubborn enough to try to win the duel by tiring me out instead of gauging me." I sigh, crossing my arms. "If you know what is good for you, you'll take your losses and go. I rather not have to keep fighting more than I have to.

"Now then. I shall take my leave." I turned around and walked through the crowd, which decided to make way for me. A delicious breakfast, exposing a two timer, and humiliating him in front of his peers. I doubt this day could get a turn for the worse.

"Familiar!" Oh... I forgot about her... Boy, wouldn't I have a fun conversation with her!

...

After the duel, Louise demanded that we have a conversation. Well, she and Siesta that is. Actually, Siesta just tagged along, worshiping me the entire way. Then again- oh, you know what I mean! Well, I told her to get me two cups of tea, one for my and Louise, allowing me some private time with her.

So right now it's just the two of us on an empty table."Before we get started though..." I interrupted the pink-haired girl with a raised finger. "Can you at least call me by my actual name?"

Louise blinked, confused. "W-why?"

"... It gets tiring being called 'Familiar' all the time, considering I have a full name." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Alright, then..."

"It's Asher." I tilt my head. "Asher Evans."

"Oh.. Asher..." Louise stuttered. Guess Siesta wasn't the only one nervous to be around me. I can't blame the two, considering I freaking owned blonde back there in a one-sided battle. Either way, though, this conversation is turning out better than expected, thanks to my recent victory. Maybe because of that duel she learned to respect me?. "... Are... You a noble, like us?"

"No." I shook my head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were able to use magic after an incantation, even without a wand."

"... I honestly don't know what that was to be honest..." I sighed.

"W-what do you mean you don't know?!" Siesta gasped.

"I... Just had an instinctive reaction and, well, it happened." I shrug. "... I... Just followed through."

"Oh..." Louise looked down, sighing. "I guess there really isn't anyone to teach me..." She mumbled onto the table. I raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Teach you what?"

"Magic... Why everything just ends up in an explosion..." She muttered. I glanced at the maid.

"Louise... Is known for things just blowing up in her face." Siesta explained. "Every spell she does... Ends up in an explosion."

"And I don't even know why!" Louise slammed the table with her fists, causing the cup of tea to nearly spill. I sigh.

"I'm not an expertise on magic." I leaned back on my chair. "But.. what have you one to solve this problem?"

"I've been through so many different academies, so many teachers and mentors, applied every bit of advice, and it still didn't work… I have no talent in anything… I'm just a failure." I could see that the girl, who tried to command me to do everything and forcefully assert her authority, was now on the verge of crying. Honestly, she looked pitiful… Surprisingly enough, I feel sorry for her as well… I may have an idea to try to improve that unhealthy mindset of hers, but...

"... Maybe you aren't a waste." I sighed, leaning forward and folding my hands on the table. I'll do it anyway. "... If you can't make a standing as a magic user, you can be able to do something else…"

"My father has already threatened that." Louise muttered bitterly. "I would be married off to another noble, just someone to be used to improve my family's standing through familial relations…"

I could feel my fingers tighten around themselves after hearing that, but I still kept a stoic face. "I meant… you can be glorified as the only noble to be able to defend herself without a wand."

"What do you mean?" She growled. "To a noble, magic is everything! Being unable to use magic, even dot-level magic, is disgraceful and lead to being disowned!"

"I mean, instead of being able to fight without a wand, you can fight with your fists."

"You think a noble would fight in such a barbaric way?"

I chuckled. "Where I come from, my style of fighting is pretty much art and the ability for self-defense. We don't just flail our arms and legs in hopes of hitting our opponent; we hit with speed, power, and precision." I smiled. "How did you think that I defended myself from an open-handed Valkyrie in the beginning of the duel?" Louise stayed silent at that and began to ponder about my words.

"... Alright." Louise nodded. "If I can't accomplish anything as a Mage, then I'll accomplish something in somewhere else. I'll try your method, seeing how it worked." She gently smiled, and no doubt she might be thinking of what she can do with some of the skills I have displayed. This would be good, considering that I'll be able to make her happy as an experienced martial artist rather than sad as a failure of a Mage..

"I'll have to warn you, though." I tilt my head. "Martial arts requires a lot of discipline and training, so be prepared to come back sweating." Louise nodded again, though more reluctantly.

"I understand."

"Good." I smiled as Siesta came back with our tea. I grabbed a cup after Louise grabbed hers. "By the way, who makes this tea?"

"Oh, I do." Siesta smiled.

"Wow... This is very good!" Louise said after I heard her sipping her tea. I nod.

"You have my regards." I smiled.

"T-thank you..." Siesta blushed and walked away to serve the other students.

"... Asher?"

"Hm?" I looked at Louise.

"... During the duel, I could tell that you spoke in Ancient Halkegenian..." She stared at me. "... How... How did you know that language?"

"I did?"

"Yes, I specifically heard you say '**Frigidis ventis meus iubeo ut ostendat aristis!', **which translates to Frigid winds, become my blade!" Louise put down her tea cup. "So do you? And if so, what magic was that?"

"... I don't know Ancient Halkegenian." I sigh, putting down the cup. "... If anything, we call it Latin from where I come from. And I'm telling you that I don't know any magic. Something just... happened after I saw something."

"What did you see?" Louise furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"I... just saw another situation, something similar to what happened during that one sucker punch..." I glanced at Louise. "I'm telling you, I don't know any magic. If anything, it just happened...

"So... Where do you come from then?"

"... The USA... It's that country that spanned the entirety of North America." I tilt my head. However, she stared at me as if I had eight heads. "... Don't think about it too hard, or you'll get a headache." I said dismissively as I smiled at her. This is bad... what country has NOT heard of the USA? Dear Lord, where am I?

...

_"Excellent job, Asher." The brown haired man commented as I parried another sword strike. "Your swordsmanship has improved, and you no longer need to say incantations to create your sword. In fact, I can safely say that you've moved up a few ranks."_

_"Thank you, Mentor." I smiled slightly, leaning forward into the thrust. I clicked my tongue as it was easily blocked and countered, forcing me to go back into a defensive stance. Suddenly, with greater speed than I anticipated, he had swept my feet and pushed my to the ground, his earth sword at my neck._

_"Don't get too cocky yet. You're still learning about how to use your powers." Damion Howard chuckled as he reached for mine... Pulling me up. He's so strong, yet... Can I reach him? How easily did he just take me down just now...? No, I must reach his level! I can and will! I glared at Damion as I recreated my ice sword. "Again? Alright." He smirked and did the same for his sword, before we entered another session of swordplay._

...

...

...

_Louise gasped as she awoken in a field of endless snow. Shivering from the cold, the girl walked through the sea of white until she reached an icy wall that stretched far beyond what the weather allowed her to see. Approaching it, the girl furrowed her eyebrows and tapped on the wall. It chipped with a loud crunch, and where her hand laid upon the wall was a small crack. Almost immediately as she put her hand down, the pink-haired girl was forced to witness as blackness within the wall's crack reached out like a goo rising out of a small hole, ruining sight of the wall of pure ice. Suddenly, two red eyes flashed in Louise's mind, and that ended her dream of an awakening._

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the second chapter for this story. As you can see, I'm keeping a sub-trend of dream-scapes, but for a good reason. In case you didn't tell, the vision Asher saw IS connecting to the vision he sees at the end of the story. Hopefully these things would peck at your interest, since these WILL have an important role in the story. Now then, for other news.<strong>

**For you all who want to read my Familiars from Erinn story, don't worry about me quitting' I won't quit it. I'll just need some time to test out how some events will go through (because dear lord am I sooo imaginative in everything, especially making names! -sees all the "Asher"s in my list of characters). I promise that I haven't abandoned my other story, despite how I managed to disregard it for 4 weeks, but trust me when I say that I won't abandon it.**

**Please Review, and see you next time.**


End file.
